


Right Hand

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan wants to introduce some new jewellery to his wardrobe.





	Right Hand

He was sat in his office chair in the corner of the upstairs lounge, broadcasting to his audience like he did every Tuesday. Their chats were good for him, they put a voice behind the people he did things for, it helped him feel close to them. All twenty nine thousand that had tuned in. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” he started. “You guys helped me when I was deciding if I wanted to wear just one hoop and your feedback was nice.” he smiled, reading what they were saying in his pause. All good things about how much they loved his earing. 

“I think I want to wear a ring maybe build up to a few like how Harry Styles has a few. Like maybe a simple black band to start and we’ll see where it takes me, what do you guys think?” 

The chat was a fucking mess to put it lightly. Everyone in caps lock saying they love that idea, he smiled again. “Well thank you I’ll try and work that into my wardrobe.” 

He ended the liveshow the way he always did, telling them all how much he appreciated them and how important it was for all of them to look after themselves and be happy. Drink some water, smile, live their lives to the fullest. He loved them all very much for all they’ve done for him. 

Phil wandered up the stairs once he finished, plopping himself down on the couch and patting the cushion for Dan to come cuddle up beside him the way they were before he had to go live. Phil’s smile grew wider as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle and leaned in enough to make him fall back into the couch. 

“Did I hear you say something about wearing a ring?” Phil asked softly, and Dan nodded in agreement. Tired of talking after all that. “Since when have you been a casual ring person?”

“Since you proposed to me.” Dan whispered. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But then they’ll really know.” Phil’s voice sounded half worried and half relieved, if that was even possible. 

Dan sighed, “I’m going to wear your ring on my right hand for a while. So that it’s with me but not a big thing.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Dan holding onto him while Phil ran his hands up and down Dan’s back softly. The occasional kiss was placed on his head, and each time he squeezed Phil a little tighter just cause he could. 

“I love you. I wish I could show you off more.” Phil whispered into his hair.

Dan pulled back so he could look him in the eyes. “I love you too. It’ll only be on my right hand for a while and soon enough we’ll show each other off till the people grow sick of us.” 

Phil leaned in and kissed him softly. “I think they already are.” he said, his lips still on Dan’s, they smiled together. 

“Good.”

They stayed on the couch for a while, slowly but surely migrating down to their room around midnight to watch some tv in bed, still cuddled up. The lights all off, the blue shine of the TV illuminating their bed, all he could see was his and Phil’s limbs all tangled under the thick comforter.

He had his right arm under his side as they cuddled while his left one was lightly wrapped around Phil. The light barely reflected off the matte black ring, but it still made him smile, seeing it there on his left hand for a while before he had to move it to the right tomorrow. “Love you Phil.” he said, again, just cause he could.

He didn’t get a response, he looked up to see Phil’s head dropped to the side, his mouth open and his glasses falling down his nose. He took his glasses off and reached over him to put them on the night table, kissed him lightly on his way back. “Hey sleepy head.” he whispered.

Phil hummed, eyes still closed. “You’re sleeping sitting up. Scooch down, get comfortable and go to sleep my love.” Dan whispered once more.

“Okay.” Phil whispered back. He scooched down like he was told. Pulling Dan back in and holding him, he nuzzled his face into Dan’s neck and kissed it lightly. “Love you.” he said.

“Love you more.” he replied, a soft smile on his face as he relaxed and cuddled back into Phil. 

He didn’t care that the tv was still on or that he didn’t plug his phone in. Phil’s grip around him and his warm breath on his neck was too nice to not get absorbed in. He ran his left hand over Phil’s arm that was around his waist, still looking at the ring.

One day, it wouldn’t just be the two of them who saw it on his left hand, one day the whole world would.


End file.
